I Don't Like
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: Random musings and a friendly conversation of things they don't like, namely things of each other.


_Well then, I'm alive! Woo._

* * *

_"I Don't Like..."_  
Light AmeCan  
Fluffy light Romance  
Disclaimer: I only own the thoughts.

* * *

Alfred sat his back to the wall, legs straight out and covered by his roommate's legs. Matthew laid, legs on top of his elder roommate's and two felines lying on his stomach. They shared a laugh or three and talked of idle things.

"This college is weird; yesterday when I went down to the common room Ludwig approached me. He spent, like, twelve minutes trying to talk me into some photo opt with the two Italians." Matthew stated, topping Alfred's weird story of the one year he spent in England. "Almost did it, just to see why the hell it would be fun, 'cause he kept saying it would be."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm going to be a _professional _translator, Al. If some kinky picture of me shows up somewhere that would be bad."

"Or good, you may get extra tips."

"Seriously?" Matt moved his neck to gawk at his roommate. "Why don't you go join them?"

"Because, I'm going to be a history teacher!"

"So? You might get a dean to have a crush on you." He said with a smirk. Alfred in turn started to blanch at the thought. Once to pair made eye contact however, they collapsed into laughter. Ace flicked his tail and Maple dug his claws into Matthew's jacket to keep him steady.

The two settled into a calm silence. It stretched for what felt like hours but in truth was just around twelve minutes. Alfred then struck up some story that was ungodly funny to the shorter male in the bed. "Why are you always so mean to me, Mattie? I'm telling you a story that actually happened!"

"I'm sorry, you let a four year old shove you into a fountain. There is no way I can be nice aboot that. Also," Matt set a coy smirk upon his face. "Me being mean is the only thing that keeps you coming back for more."

"Oh, that's not true." Alfred huffed, folding his arms.

"No, it is. Remember me during high school?"

"We went to high-Seriously?" It dawned. "You're still wrong, I somewhat remember you so there."

"No, not there. When I was nice to you, you forgot me. So much so that on our first day here you introduced yourself and started to talk to me like I hadn't known your life story. I'm mean now and you remember me and apparently we have cats." Maple crawled over to the American started to chew on his sleeve.

"Yeah...You'd be cuter if you were nicer." Alfred grinned cheekily, petting the cream-and-tan kit with the opposite arm.

"There's something wrong with calling a guy cute. More so when the guy in question is the captain of the college hockey team."

"True...But there's a cute guy in every dorm and it's not me!"

"You are aware that a dorm is the whole building, right?"

"...Shut up." He then added. "Besides, look at all the men in this dorm, giants!"

"Iunno, Feli's cute." Matt hummed. "If you had a cat tail I'd tug your tail as hard as I could."

"First off, where did that come from, secondly why would you do that? That's mean!"

"I was looking at the cat. What if I had a tail, what would you do to me?" Matt smiled. Oh he was in a whimsical mood then.

"Tie a bow to it."

"That's pretty lame." came the scoff, followed by an offended. "How so?"

"If I put on a pair of pants the bow would be covered."

"I could make you wear a skirt." Alfred grinned coyly. Matthew shot up like a bat from hell, Ace screeching and tumbling onto the bed.

"You _couldn't_!" he gasped. "I'm not that Polish kid, we both happen to have blonde hair!"

Alfred cackled and shook his head. "Hey, be nice to him, he gave me cookies!"

"So? I'm not a crossdresser, and no that time Ivan put me in a cheer leading uniform doesn't count because that was unwilling and a bet!" He puffed his cheeks out. "I'd only do that for a lover, and they better have well earned it."

"Earn it? Dude, you can't make your lover earn things, that's being a tease!"

"Oh, you know me, Alfie. I love to tease." he all but purred.

"Are you by chance trying to seduce me?" Alfred Joked.

"Perhaps." He smirked. "In your dreams. Are you suggesting you read what I'm saying as seduction?"

"Yep!" Alfred grinned, picking up Maple and putting him next to his litter mate. "Come on Mattie, you know you want all this." the American joked, gesturing to his own body.

Matthew poked his roommate in the stomach. "All of this? Non, some of it, parts of it, perhaps."

"Some of it? Like what?" Alfred huffed, raising an eyebrow. He held onto his stomach when the other hugged him.

Matthew fell silent for a minute he then smiled and spoke, pointing to the man's chest. "I don't like this part of you, it speaks to loudly and ruins your views."

"I don't like your belly fat, it makes me spoiled and I don't want to sleep on my pillows but rather your tummy. I don't like your hair. The shade of gold is too pure and the way that it falls back in place, save that one cow lick, when messed up is annoying because then I can never mess your hair up."

Alfred batted his eyes at the other's sudden pointing out what was being viewed as flaws. Matthew then traced his lips. "I don't like these, they move too fast and your teeth have torn them too much, they'll never be smooth. I don't like how they pull into ugly positions when those girls talk down at you or how they pull so far up your dimples show and eyes narrow to cat slits."

"You really are seducing me!" Alfred chuckled, cheeks reddening.

"Am I?" Matthew smirked, running his hand through the locks he seemed to dislike so much. "Or do you just want it to be that? I don't like how soft your hair is, nor to I like how greasy it gets after a game or harsh practise. I don't like how your cheeks flush up when someone tells you something that makes you laugh, or the rosy tint it takes when you run a lap and the cheerleaders give you a cat call."

Alfred started to smile. Before he could voice a word the Canadian swept on. "I don't like your eyes; they're too blue and always clear, even when you're drunk or really tired. I don't like how they darken when you become upset or that they brighten a full shade when you are very proud of yourself. I don't like that they mostly look like the midday sky joining the deep sea in a marriage."

"Well thanks for the compliment." He chuckled and looked over at the smaller man when he paused long enough. "Well I don't like your skin." He said as he leaned against the bed. "It's always too soft and nice, it's pale like snow whites and it makes me jealous."

Matthew snorted. "That's because I freckle..."

"I hate the way you're always a bitch to me and most people and then once you see these cats you turn into an angel. I also hate the way you tease me so much that I can't trust a single word you say." Alfred added.

Matthew laught. He wasn't talking about hate, just that he didn't like these things. "I don't like how you over use the term hate. It takes the meaning away from such a precious word. I do_ hate _how you idolize superheroes so much that your world is black and white. Where's the grey?" he pulled his hand away from the other man's hair and smiled. "I don't like a lot of things aboot you, but I love most."

Alfred smiled. "I _hate _the way you look at the world you gotta let go and not worry about technical stuff." Al grinned and patted the Canadian's head softly. "But the thing I hate the most is how much I love you."

_**End.**_


End file.
